$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {4} & {-2} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {-2} & {2} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{-1} & {3}+{4} \\ {4}+{-2} & {-2}+{2} \\ {4}+{0} & {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {7} \\ {2} & {0} \\ {4} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$